


【云炤】正邪不两立

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】正邪不两立

>>>

巫炤推门而入，目光落在房间中心的大床上，他隔着层层叠叠纱帘都能认清床上那名男子的体态相貌，自是再熟悉不过了。  
床边的熏香袅袅，险些迷了巫炤的眼，他面色平静冷淡，内里却心绪不宁，哪有平时冷静的模样，巫炤自知今日把那人救回来是万不该的举动，却又不可能置之不理。  
方才还在沉睡的男子突然翻身而起，动作迅猛如野兽，将未曾防备的巫炤给压到了身下去，他原想趁机取了来人的性命，却在看清巫炤面貌的一瞬间硬生生收回了手，只是用力之狠来不及收敛，险些把床柱都打塌下。

巫炤虽是没想到他会突然暴起，但也并未露出惊愕之色，他只是面色沉沉地望着压在自己身上那人的英俊脸庞，一头乌发如瀑散开在床上，相对的面孔近在咫尺，凌厉的杀机尽数散去以后，竟有几分旖旎。  
“......巫炤。”缙云万万没想到来人竟然是数月未见的巫炤，他从昏迷中醒来以后很快就发现自己被禁锢的事实，再见床梁上的魔教印记，以为自己落入了魔窟，却不曾想到把他带回来的人正是近期心心念念想要再见的人。  
自那日魔教一处据点遭到围剿，他便没再看到巫炤出现，一时之间武林中林静无声，再打听不出个所以然，这次缙云护送药谷神医到轩辕丘的途中遭了埋伏，若是他一人与那些人对战也未必会落得下风，然手无寸铁之人太多，饶是他这般骁勇善战也敌不住众多高手围剿，为护着那神医一家，硬是被重伤击晕了过去。  
醒过来便在这地方了，身体并无太大不适，伤口包扎完好，还让他重新找着了巫炤。

趁着缙云愣神之际，巫炤伸出二指点了他的穴道，再过一秒等缙云回过神来，他便是要做什么都做不到了。巫炤将动弹不得的缙云往旁一推，自己坐起了身，看那死死盯着他的剑术高手，他也想到真让自己得手了，也不知想到什么，便面色有些不好。  
巫炤从幼时起便没有束发习惯，刚被缙云推倒在床上而显得凌乱的长发披散着，带着棱角的脸庞因眉目间的温雅削得温和，额心的血目更衬得他面容越发白皙清俊，缙云看得有些愣神，他至今仍然没能将巫炤与江湖所传的那个杀人不眨眼的魔头联系在一起。

缙云又唤了巫炤一声，他浑身上下就剩下头能动，眼睛盯着巫炤不放，但就是不问对方的打算，里头的信任显得烫人。  
“你就不问我为何把你带到这里？”巫炤并未直视他的眼神，他虽是在与缙云说话，却又在缙云意欲回答的时候打断道，“我近期练功险些走火入魔，急需一纯阳之体的炉鼎.......”  
他说到这里瞥了缙云一眼，却发现对方完全没将他故作姿态的话语听入耳中。

巫炤方才离开自是去准备接下来双修所需的用品，只是缙云这般目光灼灼地盯着他看，又叫他如何进行下一步，巫炤眸光一闪，拿起缙云的配剑太岁就在床单上划拉下一条长布，亲自将那双眼睛给蒙上了。西陵这旁人眼中的魔教所学习的乃是至阴至邪之术，其中巫炤意欲使用的双修本是采阳补阴的功法，他仔细钻研后发现逆转功法也许能够救上缙云一命，只是两人现在的身份摆在一块，难免尴尬。  
缙云因为他的举动没办法继续保持沉默，但巫炤也不会如他所愿解开那维持着自尊的布条，只翻身跨坐在缙云身上，就伸手去探他裆下。巫炤意外地摸到了鼓胀之物，那里沉甸甸的一坨，看得他心里有些无奈，才不过刚骑在对方身上，谁知年轻的躯体比他想象中还要经不起撩拨，只是不知道那双藏在布下的眼睛该会是如何炙热，是否一如往初。  
巫炤眼神复杂盯着他许久，终究咽下了口中那声叹息，又重新变回平时清冷的面貌，这魔教教主从怀里摸出一盒软膏，他知道缙云这次的内伤极重，虽被他暂时以药物压制，但若是再不好好处理，往后定会留下不可磨灭的伤害，甚至还能危及性命。  
他与缙云虽是正魔两立，其中情谊却是斩不断理还乱，年幼时竹林比剑，闲时江边饮酒相谈甚欢，互通心意后的抵死缠绵，这一切终逃不出道义二字，分道扬镳也是不可逆的结局，只是让巫炤就这么看他丢了性命也是不可能。

缙云被蒙了双眼，只能听到衣物窸窣作响的声音，他本来就耳力极好，不难猜出巫炤现在的举动，恨不得自己亲手解开那束在对方窄腰上的腰带。过了一会又听见细微又撩人的水声，他却连握紧拳头都做不了，只能悄然运转功法，企图冲破穴道。  
巫炤也少主动至此，大多数到这个阶段，缙云早就按捺不住，哪有像现在任人宰割的模样，他们又许久未曾欢爱，他才将那性器的顶端纳入就被撑得难受，进退两难。巫炤不得已先让那东西从他体内退出，再往缙云的肉棒上抹了些软膏，软膏很快被体温融化，黏糊糊地沿着粗大的肉棒往下淌，落入巫炤的指缝中，让他跟被烫到似的哆嗦两下，不太明显，却被缙云敏锐地捕捉到了。  
重新让缙云进入到身体时，已经比刚才要容易许多，巫炤试探性地动了动腰，才开始回忆秘籍上的要点。逆行的功法比巫炤想象中还要困难，他们的交合处一片粘腻湿热，巫炤的头上也慢慢溢出汗水，他实在难以忽视那埋在他体内跳动的阴茎，只好偶尔抬起腰部让那东西来回进出，虽然刻意避开了快感的那一点，但光是在肠道中磨蹭的酥麻感也让巫炤些许分神。

巫炤一直专注于运行功法，调和体内多出的纯阳之气，动作缓慢，不为取悦他们任何一位，直到看见缙云忍得颈间青筋鼓出，他才皱着眉加快动作让涨得色深的肉棒在穴中抽插，稍稍让对方尝些甜头。  
情事漫长而磨人，缙云根本没在意这双修之法，在他看来自己的伤也好，巫炤将他用作炉鼎也罢，他们早已对彼此知根知底，缙云自然不信巫炤会做对他做不利的事——他如今不过想把对方压在床上尽情索取罢了。  
功法成功运行一周圈后，巫炤内心才松了口气，最困难的一关已经过去，阴阳之气交融调和，接下来再运行几周便成，缙云这条命总算能够保下。  
缙云突然动作，掐着面前那紧窄的腰便深狠地朝上顶了顶，巫炤没想到缙云竟能那么快冲破穴道，心思全在其他事情上的他自然也没做防备，闷哼两声，又被掀倒在床。  
“——你！”  
这次巫炤总算露出了惊愕之色，他终究小瞧了缙云，转眼间被束缚的人就成了巫炤，那精壮的男人重新伏上他身，刚从他体内抽出的肉刃又是毫不犹豫地挺入，交合处顿时发出噗滋一声粘腻声响，定是将融化的软膏都给挤出来了。  
魔教擅长的从来不是近身搏斗之术，再说他与缙云从小一起长大，相互切磋更是没少，巫炤早知自己在体术方面全不是缙云的对手，这不，那男人仅靠一双手就轻松将他制住——还是在重伤未愈的情况下。

不等巫炤多说什么，那忍耐已久的男人就开始大肆掠夺，粗大的鸡巴略微抽出一些后很快又操到更深的地方去，他对巫炤的身体太过于了解，上面便直攻令人颤栗的那一点，顶得巫炤不由自主地拱起腰部，想要逃离这般强烈的快感。  
缙云单手将蒙着眼睛的布条摘下，沾染了他的汗水的布条落在巫炤的眼睛上，恰好形成一处遮挡，这下被遮了眼的倒成了巫炤了。双眼被蒙仅让巫炤露出下半张脸，他的双手被缙云束缚着，中衣未褪尽且露出白皙精瘦的躯体，红色纹路沿着躯体蜿蜒而下，以及一双长腿夹在缙云的腰上，形成一幅活色活香的画面。

巫炤挣扎也不是，不挣扎也不是，他可没忘记本来的目的，这场性事如果就此叫停只会白费了心血，他还想思考对策，缙云却不让他有思考的机会，每次抽插顶入都会狠狠顶上那点，弄得巫炤下身酸软，不知计划出现了什么错误才让他落到如此狼狈的地步。双手无法动弹，巫炤只好侧头想要将布条从脸上弄下来，却突然感受到嘴角濡湿，缙云的嘴唇覆盖而上，不容抵抗地将舌头挤入嘴里与他舔舐勾缠，与此同时下身仍是毫不留情的侵犯。  
这么一来二往，那本来紧致得难以动作的后穴早被粗大的肉棒肏得滑腻不堪，那东西却还在凶狠地捣弄，像是要把久违交欢的相思一次发泄出来似的，加上目不能视物反倒让身体更加敏感，这便让巫炤有些受不住地想要逃离现状，他好不容易盼到缙云松开手去扣腰，总算找到机会一把掀开遮挡着眼睛的布条。  
不料在对上缙云那双眼睛后，巫炤骤然被抽走了最后一点抵抗力气。

缙云那双好看的眼睛直盯着巫炤，眼中闪过各种道不明的情绪，巫炤从中捕获了什么，正想冷笑出声，却不料缙云突地加大了肏弄的力道，让他差点叫出声来。巫炤咬着下唇直视那作乱的男人，眼神中夹杂着不满与怒意，只是缙云那张脸实在叫他气不起来，谁让战神生得如此好相貌。  
要论年龄，巫炤不过年长缙云两岁，可缙云那张脸虽是极其英俊，对比年龄又显得有些稚嫩了，这些年来他沉稳不少，褪不尽的少年气却总让巫炤怦然心动，这才对他无可奈何。似是察觉到巫炤在想些什么，缙云难得微微展露笑意，汗水从他鬓边滑落，欲望在他唇上抿上一条沉稳的沟，让巫炤在与他接吻时总忍不住去撩拨，换来的却是更加猛烈的对待。

床被缙云的力道晃得吱呀作响，他啃咬着巫炤的锁骨，又去舔咬对方肩上的朱砂痣，就像以往般尽情索取，下身的攻势更是叫人难挡，许久未用的后穴早就被他操得红肿，此时正随着肉棒的抽送而委委屈屈地吞吐着，穴口处湿淋淋地挂着淫液。  
要说战神平时讨伐魔教那般骁勇善战之姿，到了床上自然也雄风不改，他那腰看起来可不粗壮，称得上是宽肩窄腰，覆盖身上的精壮肌肉在腰间收出好看的线条，在床上更是有力得很，叫巫炤总被折腾得无法自持。

“巫炤，告诉我怎么做。”察觉到巫炤视线的缙云附在巫炤耳边问道，乖巧得仿佛刚才那个把人摁在床上大力操干的人不是他似的。  
巫炤愣了好几秒才反应过来，他的手攀在缙云颈上，咬着牙断断续续道，“......你慢一些。”  
他知道缙云对双修功法丝毫不了解，之前也全靠他进行引导，只是让他开口要求对方操得慢一些还是有些恼人，巫炤用眼神剐了那人一眼，缙云却像是受了刺激似的凑上来对着他的嘴唇啃个不停。  
缙云偶尔也是个听话的，他也不问为何要放慢速度，尽管不能大力操干那穴对他来说也算是极为考验定力，缙云只得找个地方转移注意力，他盯着两人的交合处，看那湿热的洞紧紧绞着他缓慢抽送的鸡巴，放慢了速度后甚至能感觉到那深处正啜吸着龟头，巫炤还因为羞耻而把他夹得更紧了，缙云发现这实在比他想象中还要难以忍耐。巫炤的腰本能地拱起，在那肉茎不安分地磨来磨去都找不到要点后，有些被整得崩溃——要不是他对缙云的了解，几乎以为对方是故意的了。

“再......快一些。”又磨了一会儿后，巫炤终于忍不住了，他被磨得酥麻不已，脚都使不出力气，腰都是酸的，只得眼睛一闭，硬着头皮催促道。  
就如巫炤所想，没有快一点和慢一点，他刚说完这句，缙云就恢复了之前激烈的抽送，甚至有过之而无不及，把他气得耳根泛红——当然，也有可能是被对方舔的，下身更是被干得黏糊糊湿淋淋的，淫水直流。  
缙云紧盯着软倒在自己身下的巫炤，他并非不懂巫炤的意思，只是喜欢的人在怀，他有些控制不住自己，又深知巫炤并不会真的跟他置气，这样的纵容让他忍不住沉溺其中，并且不知足地想要获得更多。  
巫炤难耐地喘息着，他的指甲在缙云的背上抓挠，不知轻重的举动甚至抓破了那男人尚未愈合的伤口，缙云却像是未有所察觉般奋力动作，动作之大甚至把白皙的臀肉都撞得发红，直操得巫炤轻哼挣扎，眼中除了情欲以外，尽是怨气。

缙云的背上除了新伤外也有不少旧疤，巫炤在缙云俯身啃咬他的耳根时伸手去摸那最长且最狰狞的一道疤痕，这一举动换来了如同狂风骤雨似的插弄，他却只是喘息着用手指细细摩挲那道疤，若不是缙云那次差点以命换他，那之后巫炤又何必变得如此死心塌地，哪怕对待别人都是心硬如铁，唯独缙云一直住在心中最软的那块，正邪对立在其中也变得不那么重要了。  
唇舌交缠的滋味迷惑了二人，在这一瞬间，身份芥蒂也被置之脑后，两人在床上纠缠交欢，缙云不由得想起第一次在竹林中重叠的身影，那时他与巫炤还不到这样的境地，现况让缙云的动作略显急躁，他们交缠的舌尖上尝到的都是血腥味，但又因为亲热而满足得难以言喻。

巫炤浑身汗涔涔的，长发因为汗水而贴在身上让他有些不适，逆转功法耗费了他不少精力，更别说他压根推不开身上肆虐的野兽，只能被摁开双腿，如同雌兽一般承受对方的侵犯。缙云的体力好得吓人，从小他便是用心钻研武学，在他徒手爬树的日子里巫炤还是那个偷懒使轻功的，常坐在树上笑吟吟地看着缙云满身是汗地地爬上来，结果没想到成年以后，巫炤倒是被压在身下看满身是汗的缙云在他身上努力耕耘了——那股韧劲倒是跟当年无二。

巫炤一直忍耐着不能出精，双修功法可不适合这样过于激烈的交欢，可缙云这样的人他也不指望对方懂些什么，巫炤被操得昏昏沉沉，全凭着一股意志才没被生生操到出精——他还没忘记这场情事的目的。  
纯阳之力过于霸道，就与缙云现在掌控人的模样一般，让人难以生出抵抗之力，巫炤被翻过身去时早被肏得有些意识不清，他被迫跪趴在床上，在口吐呻吟时立刻将牙根咬得死紧，比天高的自尊心容不得他露出太过于狼狈的模样，哪怕对方是缙云。  
只是这岂又是巫炤能够控制的，快感远比疼痛还要难忍，他的呻吟低哑，断断续续地叫着，反倒比直接叫床还要来得让人难以自制，这也不能怪缙云埋在他体内的肉茎又胀大两分了。

若是缙云先行出精，那巫炤还能进行采补以恢复些体力，只是那男人自然是不可能就这么放过了他，每每都要将巫炤折腾得受不了了才会内射到湿热的肉穴里，没多久又会卷土重来，比起巫炤在采阳补阴，更像是缙云在采阴补阳了。  
巫炤的臀肉被那生着厚茧的手掌捏得尽是红印，他虽是看着精瘦，臀部和大腿却生得有些肉，每每与缙云欢好都要落得全是淤痕红印的下场，此刻巫炤也无暇顾及这些，想要爬离缙云身下还会被抓回来狠干。  
堂堂一代魔教教主就这样被操软了身体，缙云早不用禁锢他的双手，巫炤也没力气去搞个什么花样，他有些不适应这样又深又狠的操弄，仿佛叫他快被男人操坏似的难堪，只好咬着自己的手背压抑快感。  
缙云却不可能这么放过巫炤，他将那被咬出牙印的手握到自己手心里，下身肏弄力道却是不减，直把巫炤操得发出一声又一声像是求饶般的呻吟，那是无意识的示弱，哪怕咬得嘴唇出血也压抑不住，每每让巫炤羞耻得眼角通红。

男人的唇齿在巫炤的耳垂和后颈处流连，巫炤微微睁眼只看到垂坠在胸前的长发，好些都因为汗水黏在了身上，他觉得不适，却连伸手处理的力气都快要完全失去。  
后穴不断被抽插的酸软感让巫炤重新闭上了眼睛，他的下腹一缩一缩的，已经再也忍耐不住，硬是被缙云给肏得高潮了，他的腰和腿完全失去了力气，全靠缙云扣着才没完全软倒在床上。  
不应期尚未过去，被这般狠肏只会徒增酸麻滋味，跟缙云交欢多回的巫炤本该适应被这样过盛又让人难受的快感，但这对他来说始终太过于刺激，无论几次都会被弄得狼狈不堪，不露出丑态已经是难事。

缙云也不是想把巫炤操得求饶，他知道巫炤这人的性子，让对方示弱已经是件难事了，这不，就算现在被他肏得止不住生理泪水，还把嘴唇咬出血了也还不求他停下，只是巫炤不知，这般模样反倒让缙云有些停不下来。  
等到一切结束时，大床上早变得凌乱不堪，哪还有当初奢华精致的模样，周围的帷幕也被扯下不少，已经能够看清床上两个纠缠的人影。缙云看着还比开始时要精神一些，巫炤却是萎靡地躺在他怀里，一副被折腾过了头的样子，浑身上下都是情欲的痕迹，隐秘不堪的下身沾满了男人的精液，后穴也不断溢出粘稠的淫液，哪还有平时高高在上的模样。

缙云套上了裤子，却还是光裸着精壮的上半身，除了蓬勃的生命力以外，显眼的还有未愈合的伤口以及抓痕，巫炤索性当做没看到，任着缙云给他套上一层外衣，才将他从床上抱起。  
“......屋子后处有一泉水。”巫炤累极，也不想多说些什么便在缙云怀里闭上了眼睛。  
缙云会意，推开了门朝着巫炤所指的方向走去，他自是心情极好，却没发现巫炤在他怀里皱紧的眉头，以及那头漂亮的乌发，已经逐渐从发尖转为灰白。

——FIN。


End file.
